kingdom hearts high
by xXGigglesGothGrrlXx
Summary: Kingdom hearts high is where everyone wants to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyaaa! guys, so this is my first fic of kingdom hearts that I'm gonna attempt to do so sorry if its not good or if my spellings and gamer is crap...Also if you can help me with any idea's then be free to message me I will read them and I'll may put them in :) so then hope you enjoy...**

**Also kingdom hearts and the charters from it DO NOT BELONG TO ME! only my charters belong to me... And I want to thank my best friend CookieNinja12 (Laura) for helping me write this...3**

**Also this is going to be a romantic fic AND! its going to have Two yaoi pars axelXroxas and soraXriku WOOOW!(but not too strong -_-) **

Title: kingdom hearts high school

Rating: T (hopefully this fic may have a bit of yaoi in so tbh I dont no the rating haha)

Summary: Kingdom hearts high is where everyone wants to go!

Before reading note: **The cast and how old and what there year or teaching is!...**

**Ienzo 13 Freshmen**

**Lea 14 Freshmen **

**Isa 14 Freshmen**

**Sora 15 Sophmore**

**Riku 16 Sophmore**

**Kairi 15 Sophmore **

**Namine 15 Sophmore**

**Roxas 15 Sophmore**

**Hayner 16 Sophmore**

**Pence 16 Sophmore**

**Olette 15 Sophmore**

**Xion 15 Sophmore**

**Skyler 15 Sophmore (o'c)**

**Timon 16 Sophmore (o'c)**

**T 16 Sophmore (o'c)**

**Vitani 16 Sophmore (o'c)**

**Zexion 17 Junior **

**Demyx 17 Junior**

**Vantuis 16 junior**

**Maluxia 17 Junior**

**Larxene 17 Junior**

**Ventus 16 Junior**

**Lexaeus 18 Senior**

**Terra 18 Senior**

**Aqua 17 Senior**

**Axel 18 Senior**

**Saix 18 Senior**

**Xehanort 30 Principal**

**Xemnas 35 Teacher of history and second in charged**

**Xigbar 40 Teacher of P.E.**

**Braig 39 Teacher of weight lifting and wight training**

**Xaldin 29 Canteen Cook**

**Dilan 28 Teacher of Cooking **

**Vexen 45 Teacher of Science **

**Even 39 Teacher of English and chemistry**

**Luxord 27 Teacher of math**

**Cid 42 Teacher of LCT **

**Aerith 29 Teacher of Art**

**Leon 31 Teacher of Music**

**Cloud 31 Teacher Geography**

**Tifa 28 countering Teacher **

**Other charters that mite me in (like just randomly pop's up or something or that are in the same class as the others)**

**Nwku 15 Freshmen **

**Shiki 14 Freshmen**

**Rhyme 13 Freshmen **

**Joshua 15 Freshmen**

**Yuffie 15 Sophmore **

**Wakka 16 Sophmore**

**Tidus 16 Sophmore**

**Selphie 15 Sophmore**

**Vivi 16Junior **

**Fuu 16 Junior**

**Beat 18 Senior**

**Zack 17 Senior**

**Seifer 18 Senior**

**Rai 17 Senior**

**OMG! okay now I'm done (I think) well if I have missed or forgot any charters then message me and I'll see if I can put them in + I cant promise any of these charters are gonna be a big part the ones at the top are going to be more then any really... I will start chapter one now!...OHHH Also Skyler/Timon/T/Vitani are my charters and my only charters that I have on here you will get why soon but there just gonna be friends with the kingdom hearts gangs...**

**xxXGigglesGothGrrlXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one...

yay here's chapter one, hope you enjoy it!...

"_Roxas get up!" Sora said as he was poking his twin with his bear foot. The silly idiot had fallen of the top bunk off their bed. This wasn't the first time that he had done it, but it scared the shit out of Sora in the middle of the night. Sill poking Roxas to wake him up he then got a good idea in his child-like head._

"_I'll get Vanitus!" An empty threat to someone like Roxas._

"_Go away" Roxas mumbled and turned the other way._

"_No Roxas, come on its our first day at school, you cant be late". Sora said tapping his foot agents his brother._

_Roxas sat up "ohh shit yer, Sora why didn't you wake me up sooner!" he said as he got up and started to head out the door to the bathroom. Sora just stands there and rolls his eyes. _

_As Roxas headed for the bathroom he found himself face first on the floor, he looked up to see who was the wiseguy to do it. He heard giggling and saw brown not so spiky hair (jew to his big bed head) run past, Roxas got up and started to run to the bathroom but before he cud, Sora locked the door. _

"_SORA!,, LET ME IN NOW! THIS IS NOT FAIR!". Roxas shouts and bangs on the door. All he cud hear is more of sora's giggling, god he hated he brother sometime. "you sud of got up earlier". Sora said ._

_Roxas grows and leans his back agents the wall and waits for his twin to come out._

_It took Sora 20 mims to do his hair, and Roxas ran in to be next before anyone else comes in. As Roxas finished up and got his uniform on, he went downstairs to the smell on bacon in the air he came into the kitchen to see his 3 brothers at the table and his mum at the grill cooking bacon. "morning Roxas hunny" his mum said in a sweet voice. "morning" Roxas said as he said down next to his big brother Ventus(or ven for short). _

"_So is everyone excited for school today" there mother said dumping a pan full of bacon onto the middle of the table. The 4 boys all grab a hand full of bacon and started to eat them._

"_Yes!" Sora said excitedly, "i cant wait to see everyone"._

"_No not really, I can tell I'm going to have shit teachers this year" Venitus said._

"_Sora I'm glad your excited and Venitus stop swearing!" there mother said. She turned to Roxas and Ven, "How about you two looking forward to school". _

"_Yer I am, but I just hope I don't have Vexen again for science. He scares me too much." Ven said._

_There mother chucked, and looked at Roxas. "yer I guess, at least I get to see my friends again" he said silling._

"_what you mean you get to see Axel" Venitus said laughing a bit. Sora and Ven chucked._

"_w-what-NO! thats not what i-". Roxas said a small shade of pink cae to his cheeks which made his brothers laugh more._

"_okay boys that's enough, now you better go before you are late" there mother said as she kissed each boy on the top of there heads and watch them leave._

_As they walked to school there met some of there friends and carried on walking. They got to the school gates and the 4 brother's went to find there friends to go to there new classes. Sora walked with his best friend Riku and Timon to fine the others of their little gang._

_Roxas went to fine his own friends at there little hideout in school, he got to the back of the bike shelter to fine his friends Demyx a child-like boy with a dirty blond mullet, Saix a blue haired boy with an X scar on his face, Larxene the only girl in the gang (except wen xion hangs with them.) she had blond hair that looked like she had lightning bolts, Marluxia the dramer queen of the gang and the only guy with pink girly hair too. There was one last guy there which always got Roxas eyes, his fire like red spiky hair, those gem like green eyes and two little mars below his eyes that made his perfect face more amazing as ever. Roxas remembered the day he met Axel he had never felt that way about anyone in till then. Truly amazing!._

"_Hey Roxy you okay, you been standing there for a minuet now and haven't said anything" Demyx said worriedly. _

"_ohhh ummm yer i'm fine, sorry was kind of in a daydream". Roxas said sheepishly._

"_you sure Rox, you don't look well". Axel said getting closer to Roxas face to look at him more. Roxas moved away from Axel. "I'm fine really just tire and all" Roxas said faking a smile._

"_okay well were all here for you rox". Demyx said. Then the bell rang. "looks like its time to go". Said saix._

_Sora walked to there lockers with his two friends. A siver haired boy who his been friends with his hole childhood named Riku. And a black haired kind of emo looking boy named Timon. The three boys go to lockers and saw there other friends waiting for them. There was Kairi a red hair girl who has been friends with Sora and Riku for most of there childhood. There was her little sister Xion who had black hair and always had a smile on her face. And there was there cousin Namine, who had blond long hair. They was chatting along in till Xion spotted the boys coming this way _

"_Hey guys, whats up". Xion smiled and waved. Sora ran up to them like a 5 year-olde at a candy store. _

"_Heyaa Kairi, Hey Xion, Hey Namine" Sora sang. They all said hi back and giggled._

"_so are you all excited about who we will have in our new classes". Kairi Said,_

"_I am, but I just hope we don't have Mr xigbar in P.E. Again, I mean talk about pedo". Riku said, Timon chuckled at his joke then stopped and looked outside the big window at the students walking in the school gates. _

"_I'm shore she'll be here soon Timon, don't worry" laughed Riku. Timon stopped and looked at him with a pink face and wide eyes. "w-what, how did you-?". Timon started but kairi fished him off "all you do is think about her Timon, we know that your in-love with her ever sincs the first day you met her right." she said with a big smile. Timon was more red then pink now. Everyone started to giggle and Timon started to go back to normal color. They all went back to talking about what teacher they hope and not hope to have, except for Timon who went back to looking out the window. A small smile planted across his face as he cud see a small group of people manly goths and emo except for two maybe. There was a girl with dark brown kind of curly hair with blue tips in her name was T, the next one was a girl with black and purple hair she was fully emo and kind of scary looking, Vitani was her name and one of Timon long friends. Zexion a emo looking boy with purple/blueish hair walked next to her also one of Timons friends. Lexaeus a tall boy with shaggy kind of hair style was also with the gang he has been Zexion's frist real friend. Timon cud see three more people with them Lea Axel's little brother, Isa Saix little brother and Ienzo Zexion's little brother. But one stood out for Timon a girl, with black longish hair with green tips in the bottom, Brown eyes and black emo makeup that cud been seen far way. Her name was skyler but her friends wud call her sky for short. She was Timon long-time friend, they had met each other wen they was 5 years old. She was Timon's first friend and first secret crush too. _

_The bell rang which made Timon snap out of his daydream ,and it was time to go._

"_well we been talking about who we will get, now lets find out". Xion said. They walked to class._

"_will you two shut up!, I have a headache." Vitani shouted. As the big group of emos walked towards the school. Vitani the black and purple hared girl, put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them._

"_come on tani stop stressing, or your go ill again." Sky said worriedly._

_Zexion nodded as well "yes Vitani well all no how that went." _

"_okay, okay find, but tell those kids to shut up. Or god help them." she threatened. _

_Lea and Isa heads snapped around at the word "kids". "Hey we ent kid Vitani, don't call us that." Lea said. Vitani chuckled and got close to Lea's face. "when you stop acting like kids then I'll stop calling you them, okay." she carried on walking and so did Sky, T, and the rest. Lea shock his head angrily and was about to say something back to her, when Isa hand came on his shoulder. Lea turned to look at the blue haired boy. "Therese no point in trying to argue lea you no shes right." Lea looked down and nodded at his friend. They smiled at each other then ran to chase up with the others. _

_Once they got there the gang was talking about who they would have as teachers this year._

"_i hope were in the same class as everyone". T said happily. Sky and Vitani looked at each other and shock there heads. "T you do no that most of us are in different years so were going to be split up". Sky said._

_T's happy face suddenly turned into a frown. "ohhhhhh..i was so hopping will be together". _

"_well maybe you, Sky and Vitani will as your in the same year. Lea, Isa and Ienzo will be in the same year and me and Lexaeus will be together." Zexion said._

_T finely understood and they carried on walking in till they got to the last path before the doors. Lea, Isa and Ienzo waved goodbye to there friends and ran in. The rest slowly walked and Vitani turned to Sky and said. "bet you glad to be back huh?" Sky looked at her puzzled, "you know what I mean ,Timon." she winked at her. Sky's checks turned bright red, which stood out from her black hair. Vitani and Zexion looked at each other and laughed. Sky turn back to normal color, "okay well I guess we should get the pain over and done will and find out who we got". Sky said trying changing the subject. _

_As Lexaeus and T giggled. Vitani nodded, "yes lets get this hell party started". And with that they walked towards the school doors, passing a small group of friends. T waved at one of them. A girl with Blue short hair. Before the big group of emo Finley walked in the school..._

_Aqua a tall girl with short blue hair waved at T and her friends before they walked in._

_Aqua turned back to her four friends, Ventus or Ven for short was a blond spiky haired boy (kind of looks like his brother Roxas) with blue eyes, he was the sweet friendly one of the group. Vanitus his older brother had Black spiky hair (kind of like Sora his other brother) and he was the one who got into more trouble more then anyone in the group. And there was Terra a blown haired guy with blown eyes he was Aquas best friend and he was the one who stuck up for his friend when ever they was in danger. And as always the three of them was fighting over something that Aqua wasn't paying attention to. She giggled out loud which made the three boys stop yelling at each other and look at her. _

"_what are you laughing about." Terra said. Walking towards her. _

_Aqua couldn't help it but laughed more. "its funny you all cant get along with each other for 5 min with out fighting." she laughed more. Terra, Ven and vanitus looked at each other then bust out laughing. After a second or two the bell went which made the four friends stop laughing. They picked up there bags and walked in the doors and waved to each other as they went to there home rooms. Were they will find out who they have for teachers this year..._


End file.
